yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
لَمِنَالْمُرْسَلِينَ
risaletle gönderilen Peygamberlerdensin = - one of the Messengers- ا'سم ) مُرسَل)' اسم المفعول من أَرْسَلَ “Ersele” fiilinden alınma ism-i mef’ul olan mürsel sözlük manası itibariyle ulaştırılmış, gönderilmiş, irsal edilmiş demektir. #Gönderilmiş, yollanmış. #Peygamber. #1. gönderilmiş yollanılmış. şeriat sahibi peygamberl 2. salıverilmiş suç. 3. bir yazı sitili. hz. peygamberin isimlerinden. #(Resel. den) İrsal olunmuş, gönderilmiş, yollanmış diffused ; emitted ; freighted ; released ; spread ; transported حديث مُرسَل لحديث : ما سقَط من إسناده الصحابيّ كأن يقول التابعيّ : قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم ولا يذكر الصحابيّ الذي أخذه عنه Hadis terimi olarak, sahabîden hadîs rivayet etmiş bulunan tabiînin isnadında sahabîyi atlayıp doğrudan doğruya Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)'den rivayet ettiği hadîslere denir.Sahabe ile görüşüp onlardan ilim öğrenen tabiîler hadîs rivayet eden ikinci nesildir. Bazı tabiîler aslında hadîsi almış oldukları sahâbinin ismini isnadlarında atlar ve sanki kendileri bizzat Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)'den işitmiş ya da görmüşeesine “Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s) şöyle buyurdu, şunu yaptı” gibi ifadelerle hadîs rivayet ederler. Böyle rivayete irsal, tabiînin irsal yaparak rivayet ettiği hadîse mürsel adı verilmiştir. Bu manada mürsele mürsel-i zahir denildiği de olur. İsnadında irsal yapan tabiîye ise mursil tabir edilir. Mürselin çoğulu, merâsil gelir. ''-Hadith lacking first transmitter; incompletely transmitted Hadith-'' رسول {رسول ، نبيّ ، من يبعثه الله بشرع يعمَل به ويبلّغه { وَيَقُولُ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا لَسْتَ مُرْسَلاً Sözlükte "risalet görevini yerine getiren elçi" anlamına gelen resul, dinî literatürde, Allah tarafından yeni bir kitap ve yeni bir şeriat ile bir topluma veya bütün insanlığa gönderilen kimsedir. Buna mürsel de denir. Çoğulu rusüldür. Rasû»l kelimesinin kökü olan "risl", yumuşaklık ve kolaylık üzere göndermek veya yumuşaklıkla yürümek ve yol almaktır. Resul kavramı nebi kavramına oranla daha kapsamlıdır. Zira her resul aynı zamanda bir nebidir. Fakat her nebi bir resul değildir. Hz. Muhammed hem resul hem de nebidir. Çünkü o müstakil ve mükemmel bir din olan İslâm ile onun hükümlerini ihtiva eden Kur'ân'ı getirip açıklamıştır. Resul kelimesi bazen melekler için de kullanılmıştır. Her resul insanları irşad, ıslah ve hak yola davet etmek için kendi kavminin dilini konuşacak şekilde gönderilmiştir. Şu âyet de bu hususu ifade etmektedir: "(Allah'ın emirlerini) onlara iyice açıklasın diye her peygamberi yalnız kendi kavminin diliyle gönderdik. Artık Allah dilediğini saptırır, dilediğini de doğru yola iletir. Çünkü O, güç ve hikmet sahibidir." (İbrâhim, 14/4) Prophet (nabi; Arabic نبی) and messenger (or rasul; Arabic رسول) are two terms frequently used in Islam to describe the numerous divinely inspired men who conveyed God's message to humanity throughout history. These men include Adam and ancient patriarchs such as Noah and Abraham, as well as later figures such as Moses and Aaron, right through to the most recent prophets, namely John the Baptist, Jesus and Muhammad. مجاز مُرسَ بلاغة: إسناد صفة أو فكرة أو عمل إلى غير صاحبه لعلاقة بين المُسند إليه وصاحب الصفة ، أو هو استعمال الكلمات في غير ما وُضعت له لعلاقة غير المشابهة مع قرينة مانعة من إرادة المعنى الحقيقيّ Benzetme amacı olmaksızın bir sözün, başka bir sözün yerine kullanılmasına mecaz-ı mürsel denir. Mecaz-ı mürsele düz değişmece de denmektedir. Bu söz sanatında iki sözcük arasında parça-bütün, genel-özel, iç-dış, yazar-eser ya da başka bir çağrışım ilişkisi bulunur. Burada iki sözcük arasında herhangi bir yönden benzerlik ilişkisi söz konusu değildir. Mecaz-ı Mürsel Sanatına Örnekler: “Sınıf, yeni öğretmeni merakla bekliyordu.” cümlesinde “sınıf” sözcüğü ile ad aktarması yapılmıştır. Çünkü gerçekte sınıf, derslik, öğrencilerin ders gördüğü yerdir. Ama burada “sınıf” sözcüğü ile sınıfta ders gören öğrenciler anlatılmak istenmiştir. Dış iç ilgisi ile sınıf söylenmiş, öğrenciler anlatılmak istenmiştir. Kategori:Mürsel Kategori:Mürselin